


M'Baku's Wives Imagine

by great_neckpectations



Series: M'Baku's Wives [1]
Category: Black Panther (2018)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Polyamorous Character, Polygamy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-31
Updated: 2018-08-31
Packaged: 2019-07-05 00:46:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15852801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/great_neckpectations/pseuds/great_neckpectations
Summary: A series on M'Baku's wives - Ahunna, Kambili, Ugonwa





	M'Baku's Wives Imagine

**1st wife: Ahunna (Means body of her father)**

**petname: Nana or ịhụnanya mbụ’m (my first love)**

Sweet Ahunna. The shy, quiet librarian met chief M’Baku, well before he was chief. M’Baku had the choice to chose his own bride, but being a man of tradition, he let his parents find a woman who would compliment him. Someone to ground him. She would need to be kind, patient, and strong as she would be wife to a soon-to-be chief. Head of the Jabari army suggested his daughter, Ahunna. She was beautiful. Tall like her father with warm honey brown skin. Her hair is kept in a large puff contained with a tie on her head. She is curvy with an hourglass shape that she tries hiding under harem pants and long tunics but the brickhouse cannot be hidden. Her full lips are often painted in red lipstick and thick square glasses frame her face. The crimson color drives M’Baku wild like a bull. He loves her curves and how tall she is. Being a tall woman in Jabari land is a sign of beauty. He worships her body like a Goddess. Don’t let her mild nature fool you, she is siren in the bedroom and loves when M’Baku takes control. 

The courting period between the two was sort of awkward. This was both of their first relationship. Attraction grew however. He loved her nurturing spirit. She is very domestic and cooks the fresh veggies he grew in his personal garden.  Once he became chief, they created a program to get students more interested in Jabari history, art, and literature at the library. He loves hearing her tell him stories and read to him while his head lays on her thick thighs. He loves her soft voice. It brings the teddybear out of him. They both loved children and Ahunna was soon pregnant after their honeymoon. She graced him with a son and his heir. They have three sons, ages 10, 8, 5. Ahunna has her own library in the palace that M’Baku built for her. She goes there for alone time away from the kiddos and drinks tea. She loves writing stories based on Jabari folklore. Children all over the village love them. She calls M’Baku her “sweet giant”. As first wife, she works with M’Baku on political affairs. She yields a lot of power. M’Baku waited until she was ready for him to search out a second wife.

* * *

 

**2nd wife: Kambili (means let me live/I shall live)**

**petname: Kam Kam or **Odu’m (my lion)****

Kambili is a healer/ priestess. She comes from a long line of Jabari healers and seers. When there is an important spiritual event going on in Jabari land, she is there. However, her flightiness is her downfall. While she is an independent soul, she longed for romance and family. She is short but very bottom heavy. People jokingly call her a tea kettle or a pear. She has a sepia skintone with deep dark alluring eyes. She has big wild hair that she wears in an untamed afro whenever she is not in the temple garb with a headwrap on. Hence why M’Baku calls her his lion. This hairstyle very much describes her personality. Untamed.Wild.Unruly. 

She met M’Baku at his youngest son’s 1 year celebration. She helped the elder priest bless him for making it through his first year of life. She sang Jabari spiritual chants. M’Baku was drawn to her voice.  After the ceremony, everyone gathered to dance and feast. Aside from her spiritual duties, she just also loves celebrations and gatherings. She loves dancing and drinking. M’Baku knew he wanted to know this wild woman when she took the shy Ahunna’s hand and got her to dance in front of everyone. He loved seeing his wife smile and break out of shell. Kambili was not keen on being “second wife”. However, getting to know Ahunna and seeing them together helped change her mind. Also, being second wife gave her more freedom to do what she wanted as she had less responsibilities than Ahunna. M’Baku is a virile man but Kambili is insatiable. She brings out the unrestrained passion out of M’Baku. She likes to give him private shows at home and her room is soundproof…well because they are loud. She has twin daughters who 3 with the chief. She loves food and gets excited when Ugonwa and Ahunna cook for the household. However, M’Baku loves to feed her ripe fruit from his garden during their alone time. She is not domestic in anyway, but she brings light and laughter to the household. M’Baku loves her soft belly and thighs. He comments that laying on her is like laying on clouds. 

* * *

 

**3rd wife: Ugonwa (means eagle child)**

**petname: Ugo,  Udala nmicha’m (my apple)**

Ugonwa is M’Baku newest wife. She is a young teacher whom he met during her class’s field trip to the library to participate in the art and literature outreach program headed by M’Baku and Ahunna. M’Baku loved how great she was with the children. He was thrilled to find out she was vegetarian like him and had a passion for gardening like him. His 2nd wife, Kambili was excited for the new addition to their household, especially since she bought “herbs” from Ugo’s garden and they often partake in them together. 

Ugo was not short but not a tall woman. She chubby with ample breasts. M’Baku definitely has a thing for bigger women. Her skin is silky caramel complexion with her hair worn in small fro with natural blond highlights mirroring M’Baku’s auburn hair. 

M’Baku and Ugo spend lots of their time together in the garden nerding over their love of plants. When one of lilies they planted died, Ugo made a big deal over it and M’Baku had to console her. She’s a bit dramatic, which he admires and a trait he shares. Ahunna and Kam Kam laugh at their antics. She is great with her sisterwives’ children and adores children all together. When she and M’Baku were married, she was anxious to start a family. Ugo fits right in with them and is sweet as an apple (hence the name). M’Baku is gentle with her especially when she gets sad. He will wrap her in his big arms under a fruit tree in the garden while they both enjoy each other and nature. 

The immense family was thrilled to hear that Ugo was pregnant and there would be a new addition to their family! 


End file.
